The Secret Of The Phantom
by MrLancerRules
Summary: ok its my first so here goes anything i will work on my skills if i have any!ok its about everyone finding out Danny's secret and how i think everyone will treat him with a twist ONESHOT


sorry if its really bad but this is my first ever FanFic so im new i will read everyone else's for some self learned advice and stuff thats enough sucking up from me i hope you enjoy

"Great news Danny, we got a letter from vladdie saying that he wants us to go and see him" said Jack. "Yeah this is great what does he want me for this time" said Danny bummed at the idea of going to Wisconsin.

"Danny I know that you don't want to go because of last time" said Jazz

"But you still have to go because of dad" she finished.

"I know but he creeps me out not his ghost half but his human half" said Danny. "True Vlad is a fruit loop but you've gotta be careful" replied jazz

In school Danny told Sam and tucker about vlad wanting him to go there. "Maybe he wants you to reveal your secret identity to them or something" said tucker.

"But if he is planning on that he would have to reveal himself too" said Sam attempting to correct tucker. "Well just have to wait and see" said Danny. On Friday had the day off he didn't have to go to school because he was going to Wisconsin.

It was Saturday around dinner time when they actually reached Wisconsin. And Danny was dreading every bit of it. "Ahhh Jack, Danny, Jazz and the beloved Maddie" said Plasmius. As they walked through the door. "Daniel come talk with me." Said Plasmius really poshly. "Danny doesn't go anywhere with out me" said Jazz.

"Well he does know" said Plasmius.

"What do you want with me know Plasmius?" asked Danny

"For your ghost half to be exposed like it was before your done hiding" said Plasmius.

"But if you show me you'll show yourself" said Danny. "It's not going to happen"

"Oh that's were your wrong I have made an invention with out the need to expose me" he finished. And turned to his ghost half and threw a ghost ray at Danny. Danny dodged it.

Danny turned into his ghost half aswell. Little did Danny know that Plasmius had made a deal with every world news team on the planet. And every channel was shut off except for the news channel so that no one would miss it. Plasmius led Danny into the same room as his mum, dad, sister and the TV cameras'. The fight raged on and Plasmius pulled out this little gadget it had a handle then a box then it had cylinder fangs on the end.

He put it up against Danny and pressed a button and it sent a shocking sensation through his body. He felt himself reverting back to human mode. The next thing he knew was that he was falling from the air and his mom and dad starring at him. Then the cameras and everything that came with them came jumping out. Danny didn't know what to do Jazz jumped in front of him "ummm nobody saw that right" said Jazz. "don't worry Jazz it's only a TV channel all over the world i've dealt with this before" said Danny.

After a while everyone had left and Danny was left and was left all alone with his family. "explain yourself" said Jack in the most serious voice Danny had ever heard him in. " well that's kind of a long story. But here goes. It was before we started ninth grade in Casper high we were down in the lab" said Danny.

"who's we" said jack even angrier.

" me Sam and tucker anyway I was showing them the ghost portal and well Sam dared me to go in the portal and I went in and pressed the on button and I got shot by loads of ghost molecules and they got infused with my molecules and I became half ghost" finished Danny.

For a moment Danny thought that he was going to be in big trouble but he wasn't. " go with your sister me nd jack need to talk" said Maddie. "don't worry Danny I think it would be better if they knew" said jazz but he wasn't convinced on this. In the other room where Jack and Maddie were talking. "how come he never told us I feel like a fool, he's been putting his life for us the whole time." Said Jack.

"maybe because we've been on about destroying and dissecting ghosts he was probably terrified but we can get this to work too our own advantage" said Maddie. "true we can get all ghost stuff from him" said Jack.

" but he's our son and we can't give up on him" said Maddie.

"yes Danny come in" shouted Jack.

"here goes" said Danny and walked in the room.

"were sorry we were bad parents, but were gonna let you carry on life like you used to you can still be the ghost boy but everyone knows who you are we realised that you didn't want us to know but that ghost showed us, who is he?" asked Jack

"that was Plasmius" said Danny. As much as he wanted to tell them that, that was Vlad but he couldn't bring himself to tell them.

That weekend went quite quick before he knew it he was back in school. He had to face the music. On the way he caught up with Sam and Tucker and Tucker said " no worries' Danny they'll treat you normally". But tucker were not true even the teacher treated him differently. The second Danny through the door Dash came up to him "Fenton or should I call you Phantom, you might have saved my butt tones of times that doesn't mean im going to treat you any different" said Dash.

" that's a relief I didn't want to be treated any different" said Danny. They walked to Danny's locker with everyone looking at him. The school bell rang and Danny Sam and Tucker went to their first class with Mr Lancer.

"well over the weekend what have we learned besides that the fact that Fenton is Half Ghost" said Mr Lancer in his usual slow voice. Nobody put they're hand up it seemed that Danny must have been the main subject of the weekend. Mr Lancer looked at Danny "Mr. Fenton would you mind sharing with us how you came to be a ghost" said Mr Lancer. "ummm I really don't wanna it was kinda painful" said Danny

"have you told your parents?" asked Mr Lancer

"yes why wouldn't I my biggest secret ever was just shown on live TV of course id have to tell them I didn't really have a choice in the matter" said Danny. "good" and he whipped out his cell phone and dialled Danny's home number. "Mr Lancer noooooooo" shouted Danny and threw an ecto blast at Mr Lancer's phone. Mr Lancer moved his hand just time" Fenton detention meet me after school" said Mr Lancer. Mr Lancer had called Maddie and had set it on speaker mode.

"hello Mrs Fenton can you tell me how Danny got his powers?" asked Mr Lancer praying for an answer. "sure Mr Lancer these were Danny's words we had just finished building the portal before his ninth grade. And Jack put the on button inside the portal so we couldn't obviously turn it on so we quit. Then Danny showed his friends the portal and I think it was Sam dares him to go inside and Danny went inside and turned the portal on and the were lots of lights and screaming and he became half ghost I think Danny was screaming in pain because of what was happening ok bye" said Maddie and hung up the phone.

"well Mr Fenton, Miss Manson looks like your own fault Danny has got his creepy powers" said Mr Lancer. Danny turned invisible, "Mr Fenton I would like to see you when were working" said Mr Lancer and everyone laughed. "fine" said Danny and made it so everyone could see him. Danny could tell that he was becoming red with embarrassment. "since we have three ghost experts we will be studying ghosts today" said Mr Lancer with glee. "thanks Fentonio you and your power got us a lesson on you" said Dash. "let's ask the expert himself who Is that robot like ghost?" asked Mr Lancer "ummm first off it's an ecto skeleton and his name is skulker and he's the ghost zones greatest hunter" said Danny implying that he was not comfortable talking about his ghost half. "well we all know then if you come to school one day with your head chopped off its sulkers' fault" said Mr Lancer sarcastically

"listen I've had enough I cant take it" said Danny. He changed into his ghost half and flew away. "DANNY" shouted Sam and Tucker together really loudly. "Manson Foley go get him" ordered Mr Lancer. Sam and Tucker obeyed and went to look for Danny.

They found Danny on top of the school looking really upset. "I just want to be left alone they have no right asking me these questions" said Danny to Sam and Tucker. Then Danny's ghost sense went off and skulker appeared "really Skulker you pick the wrong moments to show up" said Danny. Then suddenly all the ghosts he knew appeared "we wanted to say how sorry we are" said Ember.

"what you didn't do anything" said Danny

"we wanted to say sorry for your secret getting out and were going to take you back to school we can't have our rival uneducated" said Ember

And they took Danny, Sam and Tucker back to class, everyone looked as they left but didn't say a word. The next thing they knew Plasmius came in "what now Plasmius reviling my secret identity isn't good enough for you" said Danny with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"yes that was one of the best moments of my life" said Plasmius

"well want do you want at my school?" asked Danny.

"ohh only to get your morph DNA in front of your friends and classmates" said Plasmius. "hey Danny didn't he want that when he tried to clone you when Danielle was here" said Tucker

"yep and he's back for more by the looks of things" replied Danny in his most serious voice.

"it's taken since you destroyed the last one" said Plasmius and pushed a button and out came the pod from last time. And then came the torture pod. Danny turned to his ghost half but before Danny could do anything Plasmius shot a ghost ray at him and then he electrocuted Danny and Danny passed out. He woke up in the same place but Plasmius had picked him up "really child you need to put on some weight you're so light" said Plasmius. But Plasmius overshadowed him.

Plasmius split himself in half so that one could control the buttons and the other could force Danny to morph. The half of Plasmius that overshadowed Danny pushed himself in side the pod "shocking level 1" said the other Plasmius and the shocking began. The Plasmius inside Danny tried to get Danny to morph but he couldn't "Danny" shouted Sam and Tucker together in horror. "level 3" said the other Plasmius. But Danny was still resisting the overshadowing and the shocking. It had know got to level 6. but luckily for Danny they couldn't continue the pod was once again overloading and it exploded. Then Plasmius left Danny's body and Danny turned into his ghost half said "all of you get behind me and cover your ears" they hurried behind him and covered they're ears and coward. So Danny took a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail.

The room shook in everyway possible but Plasmius was knocked to the other end of the room and unconscious. He got up and flew away. But the same couldn't be said for Danny he used up so much power he passed out. He felt ill like he wanted to throw up. He felt like he was going to die. The next thing he knew he could hear all the people in his class talking, his parents, Sam and Tucker. He tried to get up but he was too week then he could open his eyes he was still in the classroom it was wrecked the desks were overturned and everything. Then he saw Sam and Tucker by his side along with his parents and Jazz. He tried to get up but he couldn't so Sam and Tucker helped him he was sitting up only by the help of Sam and Tucker he felt heavy and week. Then Mr Lancer came "ahhhhh Mr Fenton you are excused from school until your feeling better nd until you're ready for us" he said in his usual voice.

"Hey Fenton I never knew that you were so brave it was you who had been saving our lives" said Dash in a voice Danny had never heard him in. "thanks Dash I'll remember that" as he got up but he felt so dizzy he passed out again.

When he got up it looked like he was on some sort of hospital ward because there were lots of people walking around "well finally decided to wake up have we" said a nurse in a sarcastic voice which Danny didn't feel well enough for. "well how do you feel?" asked the nurse now sounding more serious "like im going to die!" said Danny and he heard his mom give a slight gasp. "As expected as expected" said a doctor who also appeared to be there. "doctor is there something wrong with Danny" asked Maddie in a scared voice. "no, no he just feels like that because he's week there's something like a 1 chance that he would die and that's really small" said the doctor and Maddie ran up to Danny and gave him a big hug. "aww mom that hurts" said Danny quite embarrassed about being hugged in public. "yes I suggest that you stay here over night so that we can keep an eye on you and in the morning your mum and dad will come pick you up" said the doctor in his doctorish voice like all other doctors he was holding a clipboard. "o and when you were out cold we found some sort of burns on your wrists" said the doctor notifying Danny his parents obviously new but when he looked at his wrists there were bandages on them "know make sure you get good rest know well be back for you tomorrow" said Jack. "Yes take good care it's your first overnight stay in a hospital" said Maddie.

When he woke up next morning he felt even worse than yesterday "no worry's im going home today" he told himself. Danny didn't want to be here any longer there was something wrong about this place. He told himself that this was after he faced spectra in the hospital no worries. "Good morning Danny" said Jack "hope you're feeling well?"

"Yes" said Danny quickly so that they wouldn't let him stay any longer. So the doctors let him go when he got up he felt dizzy but stopped himself from passing out. "Its ok to pass out mind were not going to keep you in any longer" said the doctor

"No im fine" said Danny. But Danny had spoken to soon next thing he knew was he was being carried by his dad towards the R.V. "hey dad there's no need for you to carry me mind" said Danny whilst waking up. But his dad didn't seem to be listening.

When he got home he was sentenced to his bed. His parents said that he had been wrong to fight that ghost without telling them. So he stayed in his room for the next five days. After that he felt much better and well enough for school. As he walked out of his house he caught up with Sam and Tucker. Who had been visiting him everyday. Danny could tell that everything was going to be alright. Everything was alright at school everyone treated him like they used to except for the fact that they new his secret. He was allowed to go ghost during lessons if his ghost sense went off. But Danny had a feeling that all this wasn't going to last. " Danny hey it's me Paulina how are you I saw everything!" shouted Paulina whilst running up the corridor. "Ohhh great another thing to deal with Paulina what a great way to start the day with a load of sucking up" said Danny. "Wait Danny I want a word with you first" said a familiar voice

"Valerie" said Danny. This was the thing he was dreading most was Valerie since he destroyed her house with that dog before.

"Danny how could you?, you destroyed my life you and your 'dog'" said Valerie. "Valerie listen to me it wasn't my fault technically it was but I couldn't help it the dog it's not mine" said Danny is a sort of rushed voice. But nobody Valerie didn't seem to be paying him any attention she was more distracted by something behind Danny. Then Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny turned ghost Danny figured out that he didn't care anymore. And there was Skulker was standing behind him. "The hunt continues ghost child" said Skulker in his usual voice. Everybody ran out somewhere into classes and anywhere they could think of. It took Danny like 10 minutes to defeat Skulker and he went to class. Thinking that maybe it was better if everyone knew. But it wasn't the same as to keep everyone guessing and only him, Sam and Tucker knowing. But he knew that this was knowing his future everyone knowing. That's the only way. He would just live with it. Until next time!.


End file.
